deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rain vs Dan Hibiki
R vs DH2.jpg|Simbiothero V2 R vs DH.jpg|Simbiothero Rain vs Dan Hibiki' '''is a What-If Death Battle by Simbiothero Description '''Mortal Kombat vs Street Fighter! '''The battle of two characters created by joke. Interlude (Cue Invader) Wiz: In video games, there are hundreds of characters, characters such as mario, link, scorpion, or master chief, which are respected by thousands of players around the world. '''Boomstick: and there are others that were created to make us laugh of them, a very good example is Dan Hibiki, the Saikyou Warrior' Wiz: and... Rain, the demi-god of edenia? Boomstick: he's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz (with a tone of confusion): and it is our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skill to find who would win, a Death Battle. Rain Wiz: Edenia is one of the kingdoms that were conquered by shao kahn, this KIngdm was very related to the gods by that the longevity, strength, and nobility. Boomstick: But no can of speak of nobility if talk of Rain. Wiz: Rain is son of Argus and brother of Taeven and Daegon, but to the contrary of his brothers Rain has powers related to the water and not to the fire as taven and daegon. Boomstick: Rain is son of argus and brother of taven and daegon, but to the contrary of their brothers rain has powers related to the water and not to the fire as taven and daegon, this to the same time, converts to rain in a Demi-God but this was exiled of edenia when just was a child, this is joining to them forces of shao kahn to save is of them squads of extermination of shao kahn and when these squads killed to his people not He could care less. Wiz: Rain has hidrokinesis, this allows you to control water at will. Boomstick: If you would like the master water of avatar? Wiz:Exact, curiously, rain also is able to convert also in water to avoid attacks or teleport. Boomstick: Rain also is capable of invoking storms but not can launch rays, because but possibly you would be removing the since to raiden as God of the Thunder. Wiz: Rain also is able to propel themselves if same, throw powerful shoots of water, or cut their enemies as if it were a sheet Boomstick: By any reason completely unknown and at the same time stupid, rain has some very until exaggeratedly strong legs, capable of distort the space, what you allows appear ahead of his opponent. Wiz: what...? Boomstick: Is a demi-God, wiz, not there to judge it. Rain: I am no friend of yours. I am Rain, a prince of Edenia. Dan Hibiki Boomstick: Born as a type of revenge to SNK, Dan Hibiki was born to be a joke with legs, arms, and a pink gi. Wiz: Dan Hibiki was the son of Go Hibiki, who contrary to his son, was a great Karateka. Boomstick: until one day, had a visit from a monster of two meters and champion of Muai Thai. Wiz: Go Hibiki as a defender of Justice who was not allowed to be bullied and sagat a combat challenge, until a moment, Go managed to give him a blow that I remove it an eye. Boomstick: How do pay you, sagat? I beat it to death in front of Dan. Wiz: Dan swear revenge by the death of his father, Dan started it search of a legendary dojo of gouken, for it surprise of gouken and e even handsome that it of its father, Dan found the dojo starting his training, until gouken is whole that Dan wanted to use all what learned for its revenge and it banned of the dojo , but let's face it, gouken felt that lost time. Boomstick: What little that learned, Dan believe their own martial art, the Saikyō-ryū and opened his own dojo to teach his martial art without grace for poor children than good looking than when they are adults is regret, dan I think great technical as; Gadoken a very bad copy of the hadouken or the Koryuken, the poor copie of the shoryuken, or the worst of all, the Dankukyaku. Wiz: but without a doubt, the seal of dan is your attack is that, the gadoken, how could describe the attack? how a small, insignificant, and useless ball of energy. Boomstick: even fun to make fun of dan, this is not an easy prey in its entirety, because they know Akuma? If the bastard, that grip off guard if of destroys the soul with the Satsuo No Hado. Wiz: It sounds like madness, dan managed to access the sansou no hado, but lost much are stumbled with the backpack of a schoolgirl (Sakura). Boomstick: In addition to the better taunt of all the fucking multiverse, this is the legendary taunt; Boomstick: Jesus christ... Wiz: But even so dan follows without be very useless, after all, achievement give them a beating to some thugs and achievement defeat to sagat. Boomstick: but this last was because sagat had hurt of dan and gave him the victory. Wiz: also, dan is too confident in if same, also has a great level of arrogance that combined with his great stupidity is very bad combination. Boomstick:...Dan not going to survive, true? Wiz: it most likely is that is meets with his father. Dan: I'' hope you're ready for a beating! Death Battle You can see Dan walking down the streets of a city full of other fictional characters (examples such as Ryuko Matoi, Saeko Busujima, Gohan, Spider-Man, etc). ???: Hey, you! Dan: What happ-? Dan is flips, but after doing it this receives a blow that it makes that back. Dan: Who are you? Rain: I'm rain, Prince of edenia, and came to kill you! Dan: What?! Why?! Rain: reason is that in Death Battle Fanon wiki, put you as a possible opponent for me, and do not understand how I want to see fight against an idiot that lost in most of their Death Battlee. Dan: Hey, I if won two Death Battles. Rain: Yes, were against Goomba and a Creeper! several other characters surround Rain and Dan to see his fight. Dan: Enough!, will be three Death Battles that wins with your death! '''FIGHT!' Dan runs into rain to start trying to hit him, but rain blocks all its hit to begin with then the hit to dan while this may block his blows, dan recoils and uses the Dankukyaku, but rain dodges the attack without many problems of dan then give him a kick, rain releases a stream of water to dan makes it back. Dan: well, purple, of will show the power of the Saikyō-ryū (As writer does not know how to describe the taunt, just going to put it.) all the audience that saw the fight including rain left without words to say, until all who start came the fight to laugh with what ended up seeing. Dan: Hey, is not funny! Yang: Because if your objective was that not out funny, because get failed miserably hahahahahaha! Dan: Hey, I didn't do it so they make fun was for... Dan sees to rain, this has the look low haste that you hit the lifts and shouts: Rain: YOUR MISERABLE PIECE OF SHIT, YOU OF DARE TO LAUGH OF MY, PRINCE OF EDENIA AND SON OF AUGUS, PAY BY SUCH TAUNTS TOWARDS MY!!! Ruby: I think that I was angry. Qrow: and by that, ruby, don't have that do get angry to a demi-god. Ruby: I thought that the only way of angering a demi God, was killing their families or do cry their daughters? Qrow: Yes also by that. Rain runs into Dan to start beating him, this manages to Dodge several of their hits, but most give you, in the end, rain gives it a kick that launches to dan against a car, dan rises from the soil. Dan: Enough, I will kill you with my special technique! Shinkuuuuuuuuuu... Dan starts to charge your attack, after see this rain gives some steps towards back. Dan: GAKOUKEN!!! Dan launches a powerful beam of energy that is directed to rain. Rain: WHAT THE FUUUUUU- Rain what does not end was going to say, because disintegrates it the gadouken. Dan HELL YEAH!!! I won my third Death Battle! KO? . . . . Simbiothero (Writer): Seriously believe that dan won? deluded. Dan: As I would have liked that that had happened... It shows that all what step only happened in the head of Dan, while rain it subject of the neck. Rain gives a kick to give it sends him to the floor. Dan is rising very tired of the soil. Dan(In his mind): Not can lose against this clown, I have to win and more with all this people watching... rain is close to dan, ready to kill him. Dan: FOR FATHER!!! the eyes of dan start to shine Dan: DIE!!!! Dan runs with much anger against rain that this ready to block the attack, Dan woke the santou no dou, but when this sign up of arrive with rain, dan is falls by a shell of a banana that was in the soil. Dan:..oh no Rain returns to hold of the neck to dan. Rain: Your pathetic excuse of a warrior, ready to die. FINISH HIM Rain you gives a kick to dan that it sends to the floor, this to the lift is, rain you shoot water in the mouth, to the principle not passes nothing, but Dan starts to inflate is as if outside a balloon human, to the end, dan ends completely inflated. Rain: goodbye... Rain gives him one last drop of water that causes giving explode, covering everyone who saw the fight in water and blood. RAIN WINS FATALITY REAL K.O! * Dan meets his disappointed father who rolls his eyes at Dan in heaven and starts crying. * Rain makes its Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 victory pose while it starts to rain. Result Boomstick: Poor Dan. Wiz: Dan may be best in... Wiz scratches head not knowing what to say. Boomstick: Better be honest, wiz. Wiz: Yes, better be honest, dan had no chance with rain, everything about Dan fails, rain beats it by far, is more, this Death Battle could be considered unfair. Boomstick: Another defeat for Dan. Wiz: The Winner is Rain Who would you be rooting for? Rain Dan Hibiki Who do you want to win? Rain Dan Hibiki Deserves Rain be considered a Joke Character? Yes No Do you agree with the result of This Death Battle? Yes No Maybe Trivia * Rain is the first character from Mortal Kombat used by Simbiothero for a Death Battle. * Dan Hibiki is the first character of Street Fighter used by Simbiothero for a Death Battle. * This is the Death Battle written by Simbiothero with more cameos with a total of 12 cameos and 2 mentions * This is the Death Battle is could tell that is breaks the fourth wall to the mention that Dan is the fighter with more defeats until the moment. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Simbiothero Category:'Mortal Kombat vs Street Fighter' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with cameo appearances Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:"Comedy vs Serious" themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:Arcade Coin-Op themed Death Battles Category:Season 1 Simbiothero Category:Joke Death Battles Category:Completed by Simbiothero